Do I Know You?
by Izumi Kagawa
Summary: Kami berbicara dan tertawa seperti sahabat lama, kami saling menatap dengan tatapan merindu, tapi kami belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Kami memiliki semacam hubungan tak kasat mata, seperti berjodoh, sehingga beberapa kali kami berpisah, kami akan tetap dipertemukan kembali dan saling jatuh cinta. #IRDays #SukaSukaTante #AsalTanteSenang (Apalah Eventnya yg penting IRDays rame)


**DO I KNOW YOU?**

 **A FICTION FOR ICHIRUKI DAYS**

Hai! Saya Izumi Kagawa meminta izin untuk ikut meramaikan IchiRuki days.

 **DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

 **STORY BY : ME**

 **RATED : T – mungkin agak ke M**

 **OTHER INSPIRATION :** ANGEL BEAT (ANIME) – dan kemudian aku berpikir setelah aku nonton FALLEN, memiliki tema yang sama (soulmate yang tidak bisa dipisahkan), tema real soulmate kan?

 **WARNING**

 **OOC dan TYPO, jika ada kesamaan kisah itu adalah hal yang tidak disengaja, asli saya kurang baca fic belakangan ini. Tapi jika ada kesamaan nama karakter, oh _well_ , memang harus Ichigo dan Rukia, kan? ^^**

 **FIC INI MENGANDUNG BANYAK KATA, SANGAT PANJANG, MUNGKIN MEMBOSANKAN, SURAM DAN BERANTAKAN.**

 **TIDAK SUKA BOLEH CLOSE, saya gak maksa baca, hanya ingin ikut partisipasi aja.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Dimana aku?

Siapa aku?

Aku melihat telapak tangan kananku, membolak balikkannya, kemudian cahaya menyilaukan di sekitarku perlahan memudar. Semakin jelas terdengar suara bisikan banyak orang di sekelilingku. Mengapa aku di sini?

"Selamat datang!"

Aku mengedipkan mataku dan melihat sesosok anak kecil berambut merah muda membungkuk di depanku, tersenyum lebar. Aku melihat ke sekeliling -orang-orang yang mengerumuniku- mereka masih berbisik-bisik.

"Aku Yachiru. Aku yang akan membimbingmu di tempat ini."

Anak kecil itu? Membimbing... apa?

"Aku tahu kau pasti bingung, bahkan kau tidak tahu namamu sendiri," gadis kecil bernama Yachiru itu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, meletakkan telunjuk kanannya di bawah bibir dan menatapku, meneliti, "Kita lihat apa yang bisa kuberikan sebagai identitasmu di sini. Mm... tinggi, mata cokelat, oh rambutmu! _Mikan_! Yosh! Aku akan memanggilmu _Mikan_!"

" _Mikan_?" aku menaikkan satu alisku. _Mikan_? Itu sebutan yang buruk! Tunggu, _Mikan_...

"Hey anak kecil! Maaf bila aku tidak sopan, tapi- hey!"

Yachiru menarik tanganku dan membuatku bangkit dalam satu hentakan saja, sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya!

"Sepertinya jiwamu telah terisi sepenuhnya. Ayo! Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling dan mengenalkan tempat ini padamu. Hey kalian! Kembali ke urusan kalian masing-masing!"

"Yachiru! Ada orang baru?"

Seseorang menyapa, ah tidak! 2 orang dan yang menyapa adalah salah satunya. Pria berbadan besar dengan rambut merah diikat ke atas dan seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam, matanya menatap padaku tanpa ekspresi, kemudian ia berpaling. Seketika kepalaku menjadi sakit, kemudian rasa sakit itu berjalan turun ke jantungku. Aku meletakkan tangan di dada, mengapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan? Gadis itu...

"Ya! Aku yang bertugas membimbingnya!"

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu! Jangan menjahili orangmu lagi!"

Yachiru tertawa, "Kita lihat saja nanti!"

Mereka berdua pergi dan rasa sakit dalam diriku berangsur hilang. Aneh!

"Sepertinya kau memiliki hal yang menyakitkan dengan salah satu dari mereka. Entah Renji atau gadisnya."

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataan Yachiru yang mendadak serius dan tidak sepenuhnya aku mengerti. Hal yang menyakitkan? Apa? Gadis itu... apa aku pernah mengenalnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi gadis itu-"

"Tidak apa-apa! Kau bisa mengingatnya nanti setelah _tour_ atau kau tidak perlu mengingatnya bila memang sangat menyakitkan! Ayo! Kita lanjutkan perjalanan!" ujar Yachiru yang kembali riang seperti sebelumnya, kembali menarik tanganku. Bukan menyakitkan seperti itu! Tapi seperti... penyesalan, penyesalan pada diriku sendiri.

 **^Do I Know You^**

Tempat ini disebut 'Dunia Putih', setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Yachiru kepadaku. Tempat yang dihuni oleh orang-orang yang mati dan belum melakukan hal yang sangat ingin dilakukan selama ia hidup di dunia. Setiap orang yang datang ke sini sudah pasti tidak ingat apapun, bahkan namanya saat hidup, dan itu yang membuat beberapa orang bertahan di sini dengan nama yang diberikan 'pembimbing' mereka saat ditemukan. Bila mungkin, mereka akan menemukan kembali ingatannya secara perlahan, seperti nama, kehidupan seperti apa yang dijalaninya dulu, apa yang menyebabkan dirinya mati, bahkan alasan mengapa dirinya terlempar ke tempat ini. Bila alasan itu ditemukan, mereka akan berusaha mengabulkannya setelah itu mereka akan lenyap, itu artinya terlahir kembali ke dunia. Mereka yang dapat melakukan apa yang tidak bisa mereka lakukan semasa hidup adalah orang yang sangat beruntung. Mungkin hal-hal sepele yang membuatnya terlempar ke sini, seperti ingin makan puding cokelat, atau bermain seluncur es, atau memiliki pacar dengan kriteria tertentu. Sayangnya sebagian besar dari mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan selama hidup di dunia, bahkan di sini pun tidak.

Seperti Yachiru...

Gadis kecil yang malang itu bercerita padaku bahwa selama hidup ia berada di panti asuhan kumuh dengan peraturan yang kejam. Ia disuruh berjualan kue di pagi hari dan kembali di sore hari. Bila ia tidak membawa hasil yang memuaskan saat kembali, maka pengurus panti akan menghukumnya dengan berat. Tidak diberi makan dan dikurung di dalam kandang ayam dengan kaki terikat, bahkan bila perutnya sangat lapar ia terpaksa makan makanan ayam. Ia mati diusia 8 tahun karena sakit parah dan dipindahkan ke gudang dengan kasur kecil karena dianggap menular. Hal yang membuatnya terlempar ke dunia putih adalah, ia sangat ingin bertemu dan bertanya banyak hal pada ibu kandungnya. Ia tidak pernah mengenalnya, jadi ia menganggap walau ibu kandungnya ada di Dunia Putih sekalipun, ia tidak akan tahu yang mana orangnya.

Ia bercerita hal menyedihkan itu padaku dan hanya terlihat sedih saat mengatakan keinginannya. Ia berkata bahwa orang-orang seperti dirinya, yang tinggal bertahun-tahun di tempat ini dengan ingatan pulih dan tidak bisa melakukan apa yang diinginkannya selama hidup, akan menjadi pembimbing bagi orang-orang baru seperti diriku, mengajak berkeliling, bahkan kalau bisa, akan membantu mengembalikan ingatannya.

Apa gadis itu juga?

 **^Do I Know You^**

Entah sudah berapa hari aku berada di tempat ini. Yachiru memberiku tempat tinggal, seperti... yah... kamar kecil di salah satu rumah tempat tinggal para orang bimbingannya. Selain duduk diam di dalam ruanganku, aku biasa berjalan berkeliling, berkenalan dengan beberapa orang, tapi aku merasa bahwa tinggal di tempat ini seperti menjalani hari tanpa kepuasan tertentu. Aku makan tapi tidak merasa kenyang, aku tidur tanpa rasa kantuk, dan bangun keesokan harinya tanpa semangat, mungkin karena tujuanku sebenarnya belum bisa kuingat dengan jelas.

Malam itu aku berjalan melewati beberapa toko yang masih menyala. Tiba-tiba aku kembali merasakan sakit saat seorang gadis berambut hitam keluar dari dalam salah satu toko makanan. Ia membawa kantong berisi bahan-bahan masakan yang sedikit lebih banyak, mungkin ia akan memasak untuk seseorang. Apa si rambut merah itu?

"Hey kau!"

Gadis itu menoleh saat aku memanggilnya. Ia terkejut, matanya melebar dan bergerak gelisah, tapi tak lama kemudian ia seakan menata dirinya sendiri dan kembali pada tatapan saat pertama kali aku menatap matanya, tanpa ekspresi. Aku memberanikan diri untuk berjalan mendekatinya, ia juga tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan pergi.

"Apa aku pernah mengenalmu? Mengapa aku merasa-"

"Sakit?"

Mataku membulat, sepertinya ia juga terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Mengapa kau bisa-"

"Aku tidak mengenalmu!" tegasnya, kemudian ia kembali membuang muka untuk menghindariku, "mungkin kau salah orang," gumamnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Yachiru berkata bila aku merasakan sesuatu yang sangat kuat saat berada di dekat seseorang atau sesuatu yang lain, kemungkinan besar ada koneksi dengan apa yang sangat ingin kulakukan saat hidup."

"Apa kau yakin denganku? Karena aku tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganmu."

Ada rasa kecewa yang sangat besar di hatiku saat mendengarnya.

"Tapi, kau..."

Gadis itu berbalik hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda karenaku, "Kau tanyakan saja pada Yachiru, ia akan membantu mengembalikan ingatanmu. Aku bukan pembimbingmu."

"Setidaknya beritahu di mana tempat tinggalmu. Aku akan datang, karena aku yakin ada sesuatu pada dirimu yang berhubungan denganku di kehidupan sebelumnya."

Gadis itu menoleh padaku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, "Aku tinggal bersama kekasihku. Kau bisa tanyakan pada Yachiru dan memintanya untuk mengantarmu ke rumah kami. Sampai jumpa, _Mikan_!"

Aku tersentak. _Mikan_ adalah nama yang diberikan Yachiru padaku, tapi aku merasa tidak asing saat gadis itu memanggilku dengan nama yang sama.

 **^Do I Know You^**

Hari-hari berikutnya, aku pergi bersama Yachiru ke rumah Renji, tempat gadis itu tinggal. Yachiru mengantarku setiap hari demi mengembalikan ingatanku, tetapi gadis itu tidak mau menemuiku barang sekali. Pernah kami secara kebetulan berpapasan, di toko, taman, atau saat ia sedang berjalan dengan Renji, tapi ia tetap menghindariku. Aku sedih, tapi dengan begitu aku sadar bahwa mungkin aku juga bagian dari kehidupannya yang dulu, yang membuatnya terlempar ke tempat ini, sama spertiku.

Malam itu aku duduk sendiri di bangku yang ada di tepi jalan, menatap langit yang gelap. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Apa sakit?"

"Tidak. Ini akan kembali seperti biasanya, kau juga tahu, kan?"

"Ya. Aku hanya kesal. Maaf aku tidak bisa melindungimu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini Dunia Putih, Sayang! Kau akan menemukan dirimu baik-baik saja keesokan harinya walaupun kau terluka parah. Tidak perlu seserius itu!"

"Ahahaha! Aku khawatir!"

"Aku tahu."

Melindungi?

Aku melihat pada sepasang muda-mudi yang baru saja duduk tak jauh dariku. Tangan kanan gadis itu terluka parah, seperti teriris setengahnya dan lelaki di sebelahnya tampak sangat menyesal, kemudian tertawa kikuk saat gadisnya menyadarkan bahwa mereka hidup di Dunia Putih, tidak akan ada hal serius yang terjadi walau badanmu terbelah menjadi 2 sekalipun karena keesokan harinya akan kembali seperti semula.

"Aku akan mencabik pencuri itu bila aku bertemu dengannya lagi!"

Gadis itu tertawa, "Aku akan membantumu."

"Tidak boleh! Ini sebagai balasan karena aku telah gagal melindungimu!"

Gagal

Melindungi

Mataku memejam erat, ada beberapa kilasan yang muncul di kepalaku. Beberapa teman, siaran berita. Kepalaku sakit saat beberapa ingatan melintas. Tanganku bergetar hebat tanpa sebab yang jelas. Aku baru saja mengingat kurang dari setengahnya, tapi... tubuhku sudah merasakan perubahan yang begitu besar.

"Hey _Mikan_! Ada apa? Aku kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu dengan kondisi menyedihkan!"

Yachiru menyapaku, aku tahu, tapi tatapanku kosong, dan saat aku berkedip, aku merasakan air mataku menetes.

"Wajahmu merah. Ada apa? Kau mengingat sesuatu?"

"Apa kau bisa mengatarku lagi ke rumah Renji?"

"Ini sudah larut. Lagi pula dia sudah berkali-kali menolakmu. Sepertinya kenangan itu begitu menyakitkan, ya? Dia selalu menghindarimu."

"Sangat menyakitkan, sepertinya..."

"Apa dulu dia pacarmu dan kau menyakitinya?"

"Kurasa hubungan kami dulu sangatlah rumit."

"Tapi dia tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganmu."

"Kalau begitu aku harus memaksanya berbicara dan memastikannya sendiri."

"Terserah kau saja, _Mikan_! Semoga saja dia mau menerimamu. Sebagai pembimbing, aku senang bila ingatanmu kembali, bahkan bila itu artinya kau akan bereinkarnasi."

Aku tersenyum padanya. Bocah kecil ini benar-benar tahu bagaimana membuat orang sepertiku merasa senang.

"Terima kasih, Bocah!"

"Hey! Aku lebih tua darimu, tahu! Aku lebih lama tinggal di sini!"

Tentu saja! Apa ia benar-benar senang melihat orang lain bisa bereinkarnasi sementara dirinya sendiri tidak?

 **^Do I Know You^**

 **BERTAHUN-TAHUN SEBELUMNYA**

 **SMA KARAKURA**

Aku murid kelas 1 di sekolah, tapi aku disambut dengan tidak begitu baik. Beberapa senior sengaja mengerjaiku, teman-teman perempuan takut padaku. Tidak ada yang salah, aku hanya membawa aura suram di sekelilingku, aura pemakaman. Itu bukan berarti orang yang menemuiku akan segra menemui ajal, aku hanya baru saja kehilangan satu-satunya cahaya di hidupku, matahari dalam keluarga kecil kami, ibuku. Beliau meninggal karena tidak sengaja tertabrak mobil dengan pengendara mabuk. Aku sudah puas berurusan dengan pengendara itu, aku membuatnya babak belur dan mematahkan kaki kanannya,namun aku tidak bisa membuat ibuku hidup kembali.

Beberapa kali aku terlibat perkelahian di sekolah, aku juga tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali guru memanggilku, memberiku surat teguran, skors, aku tidak peduli! Bagiku, kekacauan yang kubuat adalah sebuah pelampiasan saat aku tidak lagi menemukan kehangatan di dalam rumah, tempatku kembali.

Hingga suatu hari, seorang gadis menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku dengan tegas menolaknya. Gadis itu, gadis polos dan lugu berambut karamel panjang, seperti ibuku. Ia berlari pergi sambil menangis, aku tidak peduli. Melihatnya semakin mengingatkanku bahwa ibuku sudah mati dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Hari itu bukan pertama kalinya seorang gadis mendatangiku, karena keesokannya, ada seorang gadis lain yang datang padaku.

"Hey kau!"

Gadis itu membentakku dengan kasar dari belakang punggungku. Aku berdecak dan melihat sosok gadis bertubuh pendek saat berbalik.

"Ada apa, Pendek? Kau juga mau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?"

"Pendek? Menyatakan perasaan? Kau! Apa kau benar-benar berhati batu? Setiap hari Inoue Orihime selalu membicarakanmu sampai-sampai telingaku hampir tuli! Sebenarnya apa istimewamu? Kau hanya laki-laki suram yang menyebalkan!"

"Aku memang menyebalkan! Dan apa urusanmu? Aku menolaknya, bukan menolakmu! Aw!" aku memekik saat merasakan tangannya memukul kepalaku dengan sangat keras.

"Hey!" aku membentaknya, tapi wajahnya terlihat lebih garang lagi.

"Dia sahabatku, tahu! Bila kau tidak mencintainya, setidaknya kau menolaknya dan memberinya kesan yang baik!"

"Aku bukan orang macam itu!"

"Kau HARUS menjadi orang macam itu!"

Gadis itu memaksa, menyeret kerah bajuku dengan tenaga supernya. Gadis macam apa dia? Kecil dan memiliki kekuatan yang menakutkan! Ia membawaku pada gadis berambut karamel yang disebut sebagai sahabatnya tadi. Gadis itu tampak terkejut.

"Hey Inoue, aku membawa makhluk oranye ini padamu. Kau! Minta maaflah padanya! Ajak dia kencan!"

"kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Kuchiki- _san_..."

"Bukan aku, tapi dia yang HARUS melakukannya! Bagiku, laki-laki yang hanya bisa menyakiti wanita adalah seorang pecundang! Bukankah ibunya juga seorang wanita? Apa begini caranya memperlakukan ibunya juga?'

Aku menyentak tangannya dengan keras dan menyeretnya mendekatiku. Wanita ini sungguh berani! Mulutnya benar-benar tajam!

"Jangan pernah berbicara tentang ibuku!"

"O... kau punya masalah dengan ibumu?"

Ia tidak takut dengan ancamanku, malah tersenyum licik. Gadis macam apa dia?

"Kuchiki- _san_... Kurosaki- _kun_... hentikan..."

"Ibuku adalah masalahku, gadis ini adalah masalah lain. Bila kau menganggapku seorang pecundang hanya karena gadis ini, kau salah, Pendek!"

"Kalau begitu kau harus minta maaf padanya! Kau tahu, ia sangat berharap padamu."

Nadanya sedikit melembut dan tiba-tiba aku merasa bahwa aku harus mengalah. Aku berdecak kesal. Sial!

"Maafkan aku," ujarku pada gadis berambut karamel itu. Gadis ganas itu bersedekap dan melirik tajam padaku, "tapi maaf aku belum bisa menerima perasaanmu. Sebagai gantinya, aku ingin mengajakmu kencan akhir pekan besok."

Wajah Inoue Orihime bersemu merah dan wajah gadis pendek menyebalkan itu berubah cerah. Cerah... seperti matahari. Seketika sebuah ide terlintas di kepalaku, aku ingin mengerjainya sebagai ganti karena telah memukul kepalaku. Ampun! Rasanya masih berdenyut sampai saat ini!

"Dengan syarat kau juga harus ikut."

Wajah cerahnya berubah pucat, begitu pula dengan gadis yang kuajak kencan.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti obat nyamuk di matamu? Tidak bisa!" tegasnya.

"Aku senang kau mengajak Kuchiki- _san_ , tapi... di luar jam sekolah ia bahkan tidak boleh keluar rumah dengan bebas, termasuk akhir pekan. Ada beberapa peraturan di dalam keluarganya yang haru dipatuhi."

"Kalau begitu kuanggap kau menolakku, Inoue."

Gadis itu melirik Inoue Orihime sesaat sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Baiklah! Baiklah aku ikut!"

"Tapi Kuchiki- _san_ , ayahmu..."

"Keluargaku adalah masalahku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kehilangan kesempatan ini."

Aku menyeringai senang, "Bagus! Akhir pekan pukul 7 di taman bermain Karakura."

Itu adalah pertama kali aku merasakan hal lain selain suram.

 **^Do I Know You^**

 **Akhir pekan, taman hiburan.**

Kedua gadis itu tiba tepat pada waktunya, namun aku menemukan ekpresi yang berbeda di keduanya. Si gadis berambut karamel tampak sedikit khawatir, sedangkan si gadis pendek menatap awas di sekelilingnya. Sebenarnya ada apa?

Acara kencan bertiga yang memakan waktu sangat lama. Sore hari kami baru pulang. Aku berdiri berdampingan dengan Inoue Orihime dan gadis itu di belakang kami, sesekali menjauh dan sesekali menghilang. Ada yang aneh dengannya. Inoue sempat bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja, lebih dari sekali, dan itu sangat mengganggu. Sampai kami tiba di depan rumah Inoue dan melihatnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku memiliki kesempatan untuk berjalan berdua dengannya.

"Apa kau sedang diincar atau sejenisnya? Apa kau anak dari keluarga yang sangat penting di Karakura sehingga ada orang yang akan mencelakaimu bila kau lengah?" tanyaku iseng.

"Semacam itu."

Apa? Yang benar saja!

"Ada hal di keluargaku yang membuat kami hidup tidak aman. Yah... itu urusan keluargaku yang berarti urusanku, bukan urusanmu!"

"Aku hanya merasa kencan dalam film laga."

"Tapi kau tidak kencan denganku!"

"Kau bersamaku, ingat?"

"Kau yang mengajakku!"

Tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi awas kembali, ia memegang tanganku dan berhenti berjalan.

"Kau... ahli bertarung, kan?"

"Kau sudah tahu prestasiku saat di sekolah, mengapa kau tanyakan lagi?"

"Ada beberapa orang di sini. Hey! Keluar kalian! Aku tidak takut!"

Ia berteriak lantang dan kebingunganku hilang saat aku melihat beberapa orang seperti yakuza keluar dari persembunyian mereka. dua, tiga, ada lima orang!

"Pukul saja sebanyak yang kau bisa."

Gadis itu memulai dan aku sempat takjub dengan kekuatannya. Sesekali ia terkena pukulan pada lengan atau perutnya, membuatku khawatir dan segera melindunginya, tapi ia cukup kuat. Kami menumbangkan mereka dalam waktu yang tak singkat.

Aku mengantarnya pulang untuk memastikan keadaannya baik-baik saja setelah perkelahian itu. Rumahnya sangat besar dan bergaya Jepang kuno. Ada beberapa orang di sana, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Pagarnya rusak, ia segera berlari ke dalam.

"Hey, terima kasih! Kita bertemu di sekolah besok. Maaf membuatmu ikut berkelahi!" teriaknya kemudian menemui dua sosok di dalam wilayah rumahnya. Aku belum sempat menjawab, hanya memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Ia membungkuk dalam dengan tenang di hadapan pria paruh baya –yang kurasa adalah ayahnya- kemudian menghambur dengan panik ke pelukan wanita -yang kurasa adalah ibunya-. Kepribadiannya berubah-ubah, begitu pula dengan sikapnya; kasar, cerah, tenang, awas, dan kali ini ia tampak khawatir. Dia begitu misterius. Ada apa dengannya? Siapa dia sebenarnya? Sejak saat itu aku mulai sadar bahwa aku tertarik dengannya.

 **^Do I Know You^**

Aku mendekatinya setiap hari, hanya di sekolah. Dia tidak membolehkanku main ke rumahnya. Tidak masalah selama aku berada di dekatnya saat sekolah, lagi pula ia juga tidak keberatan. Oh, aku sudah meluruskan perasaanku dan menolak Inoue Orihime, sepertinya ia sadar bahwa aku tidak berniat untuk mencintainya, ia hanya tersenyum dan menerimanya. Gadis baik! Semoga ia mendapat pasangan yang baik pula.

Sekolah telah usai. Gadis itu tidak beranjak pulang. Aku menunggunya di bangkuku, melihatnya membersihkan kelas setelah yang lain pulang, tidak sendirian, berdua dengan seorang teman sekelas. Setelah tugasnya usai dan teman tugas piketnya pulang, barulah ia menyapaku. Ha! Ia menganggapku tidak ada selama ia piket, ya?

"Apa kau berencana menginap? Aku tidak akan menawarkan diri untuk menemanimu."

Seperti biasa, mulutnya selalu tajam.

"Ceh! Aku juga tidak akan mengajakmu!"

Kami berdua terdiam, dia memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, bersiap hendak pulang.

"Hey, bisakah kau bercerita padaku tentang apa yang kulihat malam itu?"

"Sudah berlalu lama dan kau masih bertanya?"

"Kupikir kau akan bercerita dengan sendirinya padaku."

"Aku bukan orang macam itu!"

"Jadi, bolehkah aku tahu?"

Gadis itu berkedip sesaat, kemudian menarik napas panjang.

"Sepertinya kau memang tidak tahu, ya? Kau tidak pernah bergosip di sekolah?"

"Temanku hanya kau dan aku tidak suka bergosip."

Gadis itu tertawa, " Kau konyol!" kemudian ia duduk di hadapanku.

"Keluargaku adalah bangsawan yang terkenal di Karakura, tapi keluarga bangsawan tidak hanya keluargaku saja, ada beberapa keluarga bangsawan lainnya. Kami saling bersaing."

"Bersaing untuk apa?"

"Segalanya. Bisnis, kedudukan bangsawan tertinggi, bahkan calon pasangan. Tak sedikit dari keluarga bangsawan melenyapkan keluarga bangsawan yang lain demi merebut posisi tertinggi, dan keluargaku salah satunya. Jadi, aku dibatasi dengan peraturan yang sangat ketat, tidak boleh keluar rumah di luar jam sekolah. Saat akhir pekan itu, aku izin dengan memaksa sebagai dalih bersama Inoue Orihime dan kau. Inoue Orihine adalah keluarga yang mendapat perlindungan khusus dari pemerintah sedangkan kau bisa bertarung. Jadi, dengan setengah hati ayahku membolehkanku pergi."

"Dengan adanya aku kau bisa keluar rumah, kan? Aku bisa melindungimu!"

Gadis itu tertawa kemudian bersedekap.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin keluar rumah. Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri di manapun aku berada. Bukan diriku yang kukhawatirkan, tapi ibuku."

"Ibumu?"

"Bila ayahku di rumah, ibu terlindungi. Bila ayah pergi, ibu tidak aman. Aku harus selalu di rumah untuk ibuku. Ibuku orang yang lemah, ia sering jatuh sakit. Aku sangat menyayangi ibuku, aku harus melindunginya bahkan bila itu berarti mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri. Kelemahan terbesarku adalah ibuku."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan melindungimu saat kau melindungi ibumu!"

"Tidak perlu! Keluargaku adalah urusanku!"

"Dan kau menjadi urusanku!"

"Hey! Tidak perlu seperti itu! Teman juga memiliki batasan, tahu!"

"Aku melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan."

Aku terdiam, begitu pula dengan dirinya. Bodoh! Apa yang harus aku katakan? Apa aku harus jujur bahwa aku suka padanya?

"Lalu... apa alasanmu?"

"Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seorang ibu. Itu menyakitkan..." dan akan lebih menyakitkan lagi bila aku juga kehilangan dirimu.

Gadis itu tersenyum kemudian tubuhnya condong ke arahku, tangan kanannya memegang pipiku lembut.

"Jadi, itu alasan mengapa kau selalu suram? Cobalah berteman dengan mereka, karena teman-temanmu akan menghilangkan ketakutan terbesar dalam hidupmu bahkan membawa hujan pergi dari hatimu."

"Aku tidak mau!" aku membuang muka untuk menutupi rasa maluku, dan ia kembali duduk menyandar sambil bersedekap,

"Teman-temanku yang memberiku kekuatan, membantuku bertarung, dan menghilangkan ketakutanku. Aku juga tidak lagi takut dengan teror keluarga bangsawan lain karena selama di sekolah aku aman bersama teman-temanku."

"Kenapa tidak kau laporkan saja pada polisi?"

Ia menarik napas panjang, "Polisi sudah tidak mau mencampuri urusan keluarga bangsawan. Itu lebih baik! Kami akan bebas menghabisi satu sama lain hingga tersisa satu saja keluarga bangsawan, tanpa polisi kami juga bisa membangun pertahanan sendiri yang lebih kuat."

Ia berdiri, "Dongeng selesai, waktunya pulang! Aku harus kembali pada ibuku. Bertemanlah! Kau akan merasa terlindungi saat mempunyai teman-teman baik yang selalu mendukung apapun keputusanmu."

Baiklah, demi dirinya, aku akan mencoba untuk berteman dengan yang lain.

 **^Do I Know You^**

Kelas 3

Cahaya di hidupku telah kembali.

Aku merasa kembali hidup setelah aku kehilangan ibuku. Aku berteman dengan beberapa anak di kelas, mulai belajar, menjauhi masalah yang dapat menggiringku ke kantor kepala sekolah, bergabung dengan tim sepak bola sekolah, dan mendapat prestasi yang bagus di setiap lomba antar sekolah. Semua karena dirinya. Selama aku di dekatnya, aku merasa hidup! Aku berharap selalu berada di dekatnya dan menghindari segala hal yang dapat memisahkanku dengannya, termasuk mengungkapkan perasaanku.

Menjelang kelulusan, gadis itu mulai jarang masuk sekolah. Yah... mungkin ada beberapa kali sebelumnya ia tidak masuk sekolah karena ibunya sakit atau menghindari teror, tapi ini sudah sangat lama, hampir 3 minggu!

"Ochi- _sensei_ berkata ada urusan keluarga, tapi aku yakin bukan itu penyebabnya. Kau tahu? Kakakku yang bekerja di pemerintahan berkata bahwa bisa saja akan ada pertumpahan darah selanjutnya di antara mereka, satu keluarga bangsawan kembali diramalkan akan menjadi korban. Aku khawatir pada Kuchiki- _san_..." keterangan Inoue Orihime saat aku menanyakan sebab gadis itu tidak terlihat di sekolah. Entah kenapa mendengarnya membuat bulu kudukku meremang. Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Aku harus pergi ke rumahnya walaupun itu mematahkan peraturan pertama dalam pertemanan kami selama hampir 3 tahun lamanya.

Di depan rumahnya sepulang sekolah. Sama seperti saat aku mengantarnya pulang dari kencan bersama Inoue Orihime 2 tahun yang lalu. Awalnya aku gugp, namun aku memberanikan diri menemui penjaga dan meminta izin untuk masuk.

"Kau?"

Gadis itu melihatku berdiri di depan pintu pagar, ia sedikit terkejut, namun ia tetap mempersilakanku masuk. Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Aku sedang mencari seorang penjaga, ia masih baru dan ayahku ingin menyampaikan pesan secara pribadi dengannya lewat telepon, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak menemukannya di manapun. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah aku melarangmu untuk datang?"

Ia menggiringku ke teras samping rumahnya dan mengajakku duduk di sana, menghadap kolam ikan koi dan pohon sakura. Ia menyuruh salah satu pelayan untuk membuatkan 3 cangkir teh yang salah satunya dikirim ke kamar ibunya.

"Tapi kau mengajakku masuk."

"Keadaan sedang bahaya di luar rumahku."

"Apa kau tidak masuk selama ini hanya karena itu? Bukankah aku bisa bertarung dan melindungimu?" aku merasa sedikit emosi, "bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu? Kau bilang merekalah yang membuatmu merasa aman."

"Ibuku dalam kondisi tidak baik. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Ayahku pergi untuk menyelesaikan beberapa urusan di luar kota."

"Apa kau tidak takut dengan resiko tidak lulus?"

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Tidak selama ibuku aman."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil resiko yang sama denganmu. Aku akan menemanimu di sini supaya kau juga aman."

Gadis itu menatapku terkejut sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Kau! Apa kau gila?"

"Aku gila bila melihatmu seperti ini! Bagiku, melindungimu adalah segalanya!"

Kemudian ia menunduk, kedua kakinya berayun.

"Ada batasan yang dimiliki seorang teman dan kau sudah melewati batasan itu!"

"Tapi aku..." aku ingin menjadi lebih dari sekedar temanmu! Mengatakannya sangat sulit! Gadis itu menatapku kembali dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Pulanglah! Kau hanya ingin memastikan keadaanku, kan? Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan kembali ke sekolah saat ayahku datang."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan! Keluargaku adalah urusanku! Lebih baik kau tidak perlu ikut campur!" tegasnya dengan senyum yang telah hilang dari wajahnya, ekspresinya berubah muram. Aku yakin ada yang terjadi! Apa teror kali ini sangat keterlaluan?

Aku berdiri hendak pulang tanpa menunggu teh yang dipesankan untukku datang. Bagiku, dirinya yang paling aku prioritaskan, tapi ia seakan menendangku keluar dari kehidupannya hanya karena masalah keluarga. Sial! Apakah aku salah bila ingin memastikan bahwa kau selalu bernapas?

"Baiklah, aku pulang."

"Sebaiknya segera, sebelum hari semakin petang."

"Tapi, bolehkah aku ke rumahmu setiap pulang sekolah?"

Aku melihat ekpresinya lagi, ia terkejut, namun tampak sedikit takut.

"Tidak lama, hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja."

Kemudian ia tersenyum, "Aku senang kau mengkhawatirkanku. Itu tidak perlu kau lakukan, aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri selama ibuku hidup."

"Aku memaksa!"

"Oh baiklah! Terserah kau saja! Selama kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri juga dan hanya mampir sebentar."

Apa aku ini tampak seperti hama di dalam rumahnya? Tapi baiklah, sebagian dari dalam hatiku melonjak kegirangan, itu artinya aku tetap bisa melihatnya. Aku tersenyum senang.

"Cuma sebentar. Sampai jumpa besok! Salam untuk ibumu, semoga beliau cepat sembuh!"

"Tentu. Terima kasih!"

 **^Do I Know You^**

Rutinitas yang paling aku senangi belakangan ini adalah pergi ke rumahnya setiap pulang sekolah. Ia tersenyum padaku dan kami bercanda seperti biasanya. Ada satu hari ia tidak menemaniku sebagai tamu karena harus mengurus ibunya, tapi tidak masalah asal aku berada di dekatnya. Sudah 12 hari dan aku merasa semakin menyukainya, mungkin aku akan melamarnya setelah lulus SMA dan memastikannya agar tetap aman bersamaku, seperti di film-film. Apa? Satu hal lagi, ayahnya tak kunjung pulang dari urusan bisnisnya, ia berkata padaku bahwa ini tidak seperti biasanya. Bila saja urusannya memakan waktu yang sangat lama, ayahnya akan menyempatkan diri untuk pulang walau hanya sehari. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, hanya memberinya semangat dan berkata bahwa ayahnya pasti baik-baik saja, kemudian ia tersenyum lemah. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini sebelumnya, jatuh dalam titik yang paling rendah. Ayahnya pergi tanpa kabar dalam waktu yang lama, ibunya sakit keras, teror keluarga bangsawan lainnya. Gadis mungil rapuh yang selalu ingin tampak kuat, mengapa ia sekalipun tidak pernah yakin bahwa aku bisa melindunginya? ia selalu berkata bahwa ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Gadis bodoh!

 **^Do I Know You^**

Bisakah aku tidak melihatnya dalam 3 hari? Tim sepak bolaku bertanding untuk memperebutkan juara antar sekolah dan aku senior yang dianggap paling bagus. Aku dipaksa ikut bertanding di luar kota, itu berarti aku harus meninggalkannya. Aku menceritakan semua ini padanya dan berharap ia mencegahku, tapi ia adalah ia! Ia juga memaksaku ikut bertanding.

"Ini kesempatanmu! Kau bisa mendapatkan beasiswa ke perguruan tinggi bila kau memenangkan pertandingan ini!"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Gadis itu tertawa seakan pertanyaanku adalah lelucon baginya.

"Kau lihat selama ini aku baik-baik saja, kan? Pergilah! Aku baik-baik saja dan akan selalu seperti itu!"

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin! Keadaan ibuku berangsur membaik, terima kasih kau selalu datang menemainku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Aku terdiam, "Hey, kau ingin mendengar alasan mengapa aku selalu khawatir padamu?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya!" ujarnya sambil tertawa, aku tahu ia pasti sednag bercanda.

"Aku akan mengatakannya setelah aku berhasil membawa tim-ku keluar sebagai juara."

"Kalau beitu aku akan berdoa agar kau kalah!"

"Apa? Hey! Jahat sekali kau ini!"

Gadis itu tertawa lagi, "Hey, aku senang memilikimu di sini, _Mikan_."

Entah mengapa hatiku berbunga-bunga mendengarnya. _Mikan_? Bagus! Aku suka panggilan itu walau maksudnya adalah mengejekku. Aku tersenyum.

"Aku juga, Pendek!"

Dan perasaanku padanya masih tetap belum terungkap hingga saat ini.

 **^Do I Know You^**

Sudah 2 hari aku berada di luar kota, tidak menemuinya membuatku kosong. Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi setelah pertandingan terakhir yang membawa kami pada juara 1 selesai. Peluh membasahi keningku dan aku meminum air sebanyak yang aku bisa. Apa reaksinya bila aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya? Karena sesuai janji, aku akan mengatakan padanya setelah tim-ku menang. Malam nanti kami akan pulang ke Karakura dan aku akan langsung mnemuinya, tidak peduli dengan larangan untuk datang ke rumahnya di malam hari.

"Hey! Hey! Kalian dengar kabar? Hey Kurosaki- _Senpai_! Sebaiknya kau mendengarnya juga!"

Aku mengernyitkan keningku saat salah satu anggota tim sepak bolaku masuk ke ruang istirahat dengan wajah pucat dan panik luar biasa. Kabar apa yang membuatnya seperti itu?

"Kabar apa? Apa tim sebelah tidak terima kekalahan dan berniat membalas dendam?" tanya salah satu anggota yang lain.

"Bukan! Keluarga Kuchiki semalam habis dibantai oleh orang yang tidak dikenal!"

"Maksudmu Kuchiki yang itu?" anggota yang lain mulai mencari tahu.

"Ini seperti 5 tahun yang lalu saat keluarga bangsawan Shiba habis tanpa sisa! Pasti pelakunya juga kalangan mereka!"

Darahku seakan mendidih mendengar kabar mengerikan yang datang. Aku langsung menghampirinya dan mencengkram kerahnya, wajahnya semakin pucat.

"Oi!" beberapa mencegahku, tapi aku terlanjur kalap.

"Jangan sembarangan kau! Bercanda juga ada batasnya!"

"S-Sungguh! Temanku menelpon dan kejadiannya tadi malam. Semua habis! Termasuk pelayan dan penjaga! Seluruhnya! Televisi menyiarkannya secara langsung."

Seseorang menyalakan televisi yang ada di dalam ruangan dan mencari salah satu stasiun berita.

"Itu benar, ini mengerikan!" ujarnya sambil melihat televisi dengan tangan yang bergetar. Ada gambar rumah yang kukenal, beberapa dinding hancur, pagar hancur, dan asap hitam mengepul di sisi sebelah kanan, beberapa orang berkerumun di sekitar kejadian.

"Tidak ada yang selamat dalam kejadian, tim polisi memilih untuk angkat tangan dan tidak mencampuri urusan keluarga bangsawan. Salah satu anggota keluarga dikabarkan masih berada di luar Karakura dan belum kembali. Kejadian ini sama seperti yang terjadi 5 tahun lalu saat keluarga bangsawan Shiba ditemukan tewas di dalam rumahnya dalam keadaan mengenaskan termasuk pelayan dan para penjaga. Apakah motif pembunuhan yang menewaskan seluruh penghuni rumah? Apakah ada kaitan antara kedua keluarga yang dibantai habis?"

Lalu gambar berganti dengan peristiwa 5 tahun yang lalu dengan latar rumah yang hampir sama.

Aku melepaskan cengkramanku dan bergegas kembali tanpa mengganti baju sepak bolaku terlebih dahulu.

"Hey! Kau mau ke mana?"

Sudah jelas, bukan? Aku akan kembali walau harus berlari!

Aku menempuh jarak yang tak dekat, berlari, menumpang kendaraan yang lewat. Aku kalap! Yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah tiba secepatnya! Saat sampai di depan rumahnya, orang-orang masih berkerumun. Aku melihat banyak ceceran darah tanpa jasad ada di balik pagar yang rusak lebih parah dari pertama yang kulihat dulu..

"Dimana? Dimana mereka?" Aku berteriak dengan marah pada orang-orang di sekitarku, mereka menatapku takut.

"Dimana? Apa mereka benar-benar tidak selamat?"

Aku merasa sangat putus asa, bahkan hampir menangis.

"Hey _nak_ ¸ mereka semua sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat, beberapa ada yang sudah dibawa oleh keluarganya untuk dimakamkan. Tidak ada yang selamat. Kau teman gadis itu, kan? Aku sering melihatmu lewat di sekitar sini. Lebih baik kau pergi dan melihat sendiri kejadiannya," seorang kakek tua berbicara padaku.

"Mengapa tidak ada satu orang pun yang menolong mereka? Kalian tetangganya, kan?"

"Hey, polisi saja tidak mau ikut campur, apa kuasa kami?"

"Iya. Ini urusan keluarga mereka, ikut campur berarti ikut mati."

Aku menggeram. Sial! Lagi-lagi dalih urusan keluarga, terkutuklah kalian!

Aku kembali berlari menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Pemandangan yang tak biasa, rumah sakit yang biasanya hanya didatangi beberapa orang sekarang dipenuhi dengan banyak orang, mereka menangis, sepertinya keluarga dari pelayan atau penjaga rumah, ada juga wartawan. Aku masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dan menghampiri bagian resepsionis. Mereka menjawab semua korban telah dibawa ke kamar mayat. Tentu saja! Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih hingga lupa bahwa seluruh korban pembunuhan ada di kamar mayat.

Kamar mayat juga tidak sepi, ada beberapa keluaga di sana, menangis sambil membawa jasad salah satu anggota keluarganya yang tewas. Aku tidak punya waktu unyuk bersimpati, aku harus menemukannya di antara jejeran mayat di ruangan ini! Semoga saja jasadnya tidak ada dan ia berada di luar rumah saat pembantaian terjadi. Aku beradu tatap dengan seorang dokter wanita yang menutup salah satu jasad di ujung ruangan, ia menghampiriku perlahan.

"Siapa yang kau cari? Apa salah satu anggota keluargamu ada di sini?"

"Keluarga Kuchiki. Dimana? Dimana?" tanyaku tidak sabar.

Dokter itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau mengenal mereka?"

"Tentu saja! Dia temanku!"

"Ikut aku."

Dokter itu mengajakku ke bagian terdalam kamar mayat, ruangan yang lebih dingin hingga dinginnya sanggup menusuk kulitku. Ada 2 jenazah di sana dan keduanya ditutup dengan kain putih.

"Dari semua korban tewas, keadaan gadis ini yang paling mengenaskan. Ibunya meninggal karena racun, tapi gadis ini... hampir seluruhnya terluka, seperti pelaku sedang membalas dendam entah karena apa."

Dokter itu membuka kain putih yang menutupi kedua jenazah. Mereka tampak sama, wajah ibunya tampak pucat, tapi gadis itu... ada memar di sudut bibirnya, tubuhku gemetar, ini hanya wajahnya yang kulihat, bukankah dokter berkata bahwa hampir seluruhnya ia terluka?

"Bagian belakang tulang tengkoraknya retak parah, sepertinya ia terbentur dengan sangat keras. Ada luka tusukan di kedua kakinya dan juga luka di organ vital. Sudah pasti ia diperkosa kemudian dibunuh. Sementara kedua jenazah kami letakkan di ruang khusus ini hingga keluarganya datang. Setahu saya Tuan Kuchiki tidak ada di antara para korban. Menurut polisi, Tuan Kuchiki ada di luar kota. Bila selama 1 minggu tidak ada kabar, maka kami sendiri yang akan mengambil tindakan mengingat korban adalah keluarga bangsawan."

Dokter itu pergi dan mendadak ruangan menjadi sunyi. Air mataku mengalir, semakin pecah, kemudian aku berteriak meluapkan amarah. Tidak! Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya lagi, kenyataan ia dinodai, kemudian dibunuh dengan kejam, apa keluarga sekelas mereka begitu biadab? Aku memeluknya yang tengah terbaring. Tubuhnya kaku dan dingin.

"Mengapa kau meninggalkanku? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan selalu baik-baik saja? Mengapa? MENGAPA?!"

Mengapa kehidupan begitu jahat terhadapku?

 **^Do I Know You^**

Seminggu telah berlalu dan diketahui bahwa kepala keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki ditemukan tewas di Tokyo, ia dinyatakan bunuh diri sekitar 3 hari yang lalu. Setelah diselidiki, jasadnya dibawa kembali untuk dimakamkan bersama keluarganya yang lain. Itu berarti seluruh keluarganya telah habis tak bersisa.

Selama seminggu aku selalu mengunjunginya di kamar mayat, melihat wajahnya yang pucat, menyentuh kulitnya yang dingin, meratapi kepergiannya. Hari ini aku melihat pemakamannya. Pihak rumah sakit memakamkan mereka dengan terhormat, ada sebuah jaminan dari rumah sakit tertentu untuk memakamkan keluarga bangsawan secara terhormat bila hal seperti ini terjadi, hal itu mereka lakukan karena selama masih hidup, keluarga bangsawan membayar sejumlah uang pada pihak rumah sakit. Apa semua keluarga bangsawan di Karakura seperti ini? Mempersiapkan semuanya hingga urusan pemakaman karena tahu suatu saat keluarga mereka akan dihabisi?

Setelah semua orang pergi meninggalkan pemakaman, aku masih berdiri mematung. Setelah ini apa? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak bisa lagi melihat wajahnya dan tidak bisa lagi menyentuhnya. Lalu apa aku harus menyusulnya?

 **^Do I Know You^**

Dua bulan berlalu dan aku kembali seperti saat aku kehilangan ibuku. Aku keluar dari tim sepak bola, mengabaikan beasiswa kuliahku, dan kembali membuat masalah. Cahayaku telah mati, aku akan selalu berada di dalam kegelapan.

Sebuah ide terlintas di pikiranku saat mendengar beberapa anak berbicara soal makhluk halus. Aku pergi ke rumahnya yang telah diklaim sebagai rumah berhantu. Sepi, noda darah yang menempel berubah menjadi kehitaman, ikan-ikan koi mengambang tanpa nyawa, daun berguguran, ada sarang laba-laba di beberapa sudut rumah. Aku masuk semakin ke dalam dan menemukan beberapa hal yang membuatku semakin geram. Ada noda kehitaman di atas lantai kayu, panjang seperti sebuah jalur, dari kamar yang kukenal sebagai kamar Nyonya Kuchiki menuju kamar lain. Aku ingat dokter mengatakan bahwa kedua kakinya ditusuk. Sudah pasti! Ia dibuat lumpuh di kamar ibunya lalu diseret ke kamar ini, ruang kamar yang kurasa adalah kamar miliknya. Ada banyak noda kehitaman di sana, bisa kusimpulkan dia dinodai dan dibunuh di kamarnya sendiri, begitu kejam! Aku melihat noda kehitaman lain di sudut meja yang sedikit runcing, apa kepalanya dibenturkan di sini? Aku memejamkan mataku dan menggeram. Siapa mereka? Aku berdoa agar mereka tidak akan pernah hidup dengan tenang!

Aku memutuskan untuk bermalam di sini, seorang diri dalam sepi. Untuk apa lagi? Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya walau berupa makhluk halus.

 **^Do I Know You^**

Cahaya matahari mulai masuk untuk membangunkanku. Aku mengerjapkan mata, entah pukul berapa sekarang. Aku bangkit dan melihat ke sekeliling. Aku menunggunya hingga sangat larut dan mataku tak sanggup lagi menyala. Betapa bodohnya aku! Hantu itu tidak ada! Penampakan makhluk halus, suara misterius, apapun yang menakutkan dari rumah ini, semua hanya isapan jempol belaka! Dia juga tidak datang... cahayaku benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku...

Saat aku keluar rumah ini, aku melihat seorang gadis berdiri menatapku dengan cemas. Dia bukan gadis yang kuharapkan, namun dia memelukku dan menangis.

"Aku tahu kau pasti merasa sangat kehilangan, tapi kumohon... jangan kembali menjadi Kurosaki yang kutemui 2 tahun lalu. Kumohon..."

Inoue Orihime, gadis yang mencintaiku selama ini dan aku tidak pernah mencintainya. Maaf, tapi aku tidak akan pernah sembuh kembali karena cahayaku telah pergi menjauhiku sekali lagi.

 **^Do I Know You^**

Begitulah aku mengingat hal terakhir dalam hidupku, mengingat tentangnya yang begitu menyakitkan karena aku telah gagal melindunginya. Sekarang kami bertemu kembali di sini, di Dunia Putih. Dia terlempar lebih dulu kemudain aku, aku yakin kami berdua sama-sama memiliki hal yang kami inginkan saat hidup dan belum sempat kami wujudkan. Kami berdua.

Malam ini aku berada di depan rumahnya sekali lagi.

"Hey! Aku telah mengingatmu! Kau, Kuchiki Rukia! Dan aku adalah Kurosaki Ichigo! Keluarlah dan berbicara karena ada hal yang harus aku sampaikan padamu!" teriakku sekeras mungkin, ia pasti mendengarnya. Pasti! Semoga saja ia mau menyambutku, namun itu semua hanya harapan, karena yang keluar dari balik pintu adalah sosok pria berambut merah dengan tato di lengannya. Ia berdiri sambil menatapku tajam.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengannya!"

"Ia tidak mau berbicara denganmu!"

"Aku memaksa!"

"Dia hanya mau berbicara denganmu besok, setelah pesta pernikahan kami. Kau harus datang."

"Pernikahan?"

"Ya, di pusat kota. Aku memaksa!"

BLAM!

Kemudian pintu ditutup dengan keras. Aku terpaku. Menikah? Apa aku harus berakhir seperti ini? Apa kesempatanku sudah tidak ada lagi?

 **^Do I Know You^**

 **RUKIA'S SIDE**

Aku sadar bahwa aku menyukainya, tapi aku tidak boleh memiliki hubungan dengannya karena 2 alasan.

Pertama, karena aku tidak ingin menyakiti sahabatku sendiri yang sudah lama menyukainya.

Kedua, aku tidak mau melihatnya celaka hanya karena urusan keluargaku.

Aku mengingatnya sebagai pemuda yang suram dan tidak memiliki semangat dalam hidupnya, tidak punya tujuan dan hanya bisa membuat kekacauan.

Tapi aku merasa dia berubah.

Setiap hari dia selalu meminta untuk dekat denganku, tapi aku membatasi pergaulanku dengannya, melarangnya untuk datang ke rumahku karena aku tahu bila ia datang, ia bisa celaka.

Suatu hari dia melanggar peraturanku dan datang ke rumah saat ayahku sedang pergi ke luar kota. Aku sadar aku juga merasa kehilangan dirinya setelah 3 minggu berturut-turut tidak masuk sekolah. Aku yakin dia juga kehilangan diriku. Aku mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah karena saat itu aku merasa ada ancaman di luar rumah. Ia marah dan berkata akan melindungiku. Jujur saja aku senang mendengarnya, tapi aku melarangnya. Aku tidak ingin ia terluka karena masalah yang menimpa keluargaku. Aku menyuruhnya pergi, dan ia menurut saja, tapi kuyakin ia sangat marah.

 **^Do I Know You^**

Ia datang padaku dengan wajah bingung. Apa yang membuatnya seperti itu? Kemudian ia bercerita bahwa pelatih tim sepak bola menunjuknya sebagai salah satu perwakilan dalam lomba sepak bola antar SMA di luar kota selama 3 hari. Ia ingin menolaknya demi menemaniku di sini dan aku menyebutnya bodoh. Memang tidak ada pria yang lebih bodoh darinya! Menolak tawaran emas yang jelas-jelas cemerlang untuk masa depannya hanya untuk menemani seorang gadis sepertiku di sini. Aku memaksanya pergi dan meyakinkannya bahwa aku baik-baik saja, kemudian ia setuju untuk pergi dengan syarat bila ia kembali dan tim-nya menjadi juara 1, ia akan mengatakan suatu hal padaku. Aku tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya karena aku memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Hanya saja...

Apa aku bisa bertahan hingga dia kembali?

Aku tahu sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Kurang lebih sekitar 27 hari yang lalu aku menolak lamaran dari salah satu keluarga bangsawan. Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya, lagi pula ia adalah anak dari keluarga bangsawan yang telah menghabisi seluruh keluarga Shiba dengan kejam. Lamaran itu mereka ajukan karena mereka hampir bangkrut dan ingin menguasai seluruh aset milik ayahku, jadi aku tahu bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi dan aku harus melindungi ibu selama ayah tidak ada di sini, bermula dari teror yang semakin hari semakin menjadi.

Malam itu, tepat pukul 12 malam. Aku terbangun dan mendengar suara pecahan gelas dari kamar ibu. Aku segera berlari dan menemukan seorang pria yang kuketahui anak dari bangsawan yang kejam itu tengah menatap sambil menyeringai jahat pada ibuku yang tengah meregang nyawa dan kesakitan. Aku menangis, berteriak sambil menghampiri ibuku. Ibu mencoba tersenyum hingga akhirnya hilang sepenuhnya. Pria itu tertawa kejam, aku memakinya dan menyerangnya dengan membabi-buta, tapi ia memegang tanganku dan mengunciku, menempelkan punggungku ke dadanya sambil berbisik jahat padaku.

"Kau telah menolakku dan kau akan menerima akibatnya seperti keluarga Shiba, kau gadis kecil yang angkuh!"

Aku menggigit lengannya dan berlari menjauh, meraih benda keras apapun dan melemparkan padanya.

"Kau! Mengapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Salah satu anak buahku menjadi penjaga rumahmu, Nona kecil! Dia yang telah membantuku!"

Aku sudah menduga sebelumnya bahwa ada yang aneh dengan penjaga baru itu. Aku pasti sudah menendangnya keluar dulu bila tahu akan begini jadinya.

Dia tertawa hingga salah satu guci kecil kesayangan ibuku kulempar dan melukai kepalanya hingga berdarah. Dia menggeram marah.

"Kau! Kau akan menerima balasan yang lebih kejam!"

Aku berlari ketakutan sambil mencari bantuan, pelayan, penjaga, atau siapapun di rumah. Semakin berlari kakiku semakin bergetar karena sepanjang koridor gelap yang kutemui hanyalah mayat mereka, beberapa dengan anggota tubuh terpisah atau isi perut yang keluar. Bau anyir, aku ingin muntah! Aku melihat jalan menuju pintu utama, tapi aku mengambil langkah mundur lantaran lebih banyak anak buah penjahat itu di sana.

"Tangkap putri kecil itu!"

Aku mendengar suara disusul dengan suara tapak kaki yang sangat banyak. Aku ketakutan sambil mencari jalan yang sepi, bersembunyi sesekali dan menemukan jalan yang membawaku kembali ke kamar ibuku. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga, tak peduli suara langkah kakiku yang terdengar karena lantai rumahku seluruhnya terbuat dari kayu. Aku menatap jasad ibuku sesaat kemudian bersembunyi di dalam lemari, merasakan tubuhku gemetar dan jantungku yang berdetak kencang. Aku ingin ia ada di sini melindungiku, tapi di sisi lain aku tidak mau ia ikut menjadi korban dalam urusan keluarga terkutuk ini.

"Ke mana kau putri kecil? Ini tidak akan sakit."

Aku menahan napas dan memejamkan mataku erat-erat, berharap dengan begitu aku akan menghilang, tapi kemudian aku menjerit kaget saat ia membuka pintu lemari dengan kasar dan menemukanku!

"Aku tahu kau di sini! Kau tidak akan bisa kabur lagi!"

Aku menjerit dan menendangnya sekuat tenaga hingga aku yakin aku telah menendang rahangnya dengan kuat. Ia terlihat lebih marah sekarang.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan kedua kakimu lagi!"

Ia menyeretku keluar kemudian aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kedua kakiku. Aku menangis, tubuhku berkeringat, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tanganku menyentuh cairan pekat yang semakin banyak saat aku tidak bisa merasakan kedua kakiku.

"Gadis sialan ini urusanku, dia punya urusan yang belum selesai denganku. Kalian pergilah lebih dulu!"

Tubuhku diseret menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang kukenal, kamarku. Aku merintih, sakit ini membuatku tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu? Kau terlalu jual mahal pada kami. Ayahmu tidak akan pulang karena orang-orang kami menahannya di sana, dan kekasihmu, kami berpikir untuk melenyapkannya."

"Dia bukan kekasihku! Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya!" aku menguatkan diri untuk berbicara dengan tegas, dengan napas yang terputus-putus.

"Ah~ tapi dari caramu berbicara tidak seperti itu, Nona. Aku benci dengan caramu melindunginya. Kau menolakku hanya karena pemuda yang bukan dari kalanganmu?"

Aku marah mendengarnya, "Setidaknya dia lebih baik daripada binatang sepertimu!"

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, "Kau bahkan tetap angkuh walau nyawamu sudah ada di ujung tanduk!"

Kemudian ia melemparku dan aku merasakan sakit yang lebih hebat pada belakang kepalaku. Aku tersungkur, tidak bisa bergerak, pusing, dan penglihatanku kabur, kemudian ia menghampiriku dan memaksaku duduk.

"Kau menyebalkan! Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menolongmu saat ini, Nona! Memohonlah padaku dan kau akan kuselamatkan."

Cih! Yang benar saja! Aku tersenyum sinis padanya.

"Menjijikkan! Jangan harap aku akan memohon pertolongan pada orang yang telah membunuh ibuku!"

Lalu ia menamparku dengan keras, aku kembali terbaring di lantai. Hal yang terakhir kutakutkan terjadi, ia melucuti pakaianku. Aku berusaha mencegahnya hanya dengan kedua tanganku yang lemah, tapi ia berhasil menahannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Nona? Kau tidak akan bisa mencegahku hanya dengan kedua tanganmu yang lemah!"

Aku mendengarnya tertawa. Aku tidak sanggup lagi, yang kuinginkan saat itu hanyalah segera mati untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Hanya satu hal yang kusesalkan, bahwa aku tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya walau aku tahu tak lama lagi aku akan pergi meninggalkannya.

 **^Do I Know You^**

Saat aku membuka mata, aku berada di tempat lain yang belum pernah kukenal. Aku melihat cahaya, tapi tubuhku terus saja bergetar. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di dalam otakku, siapa aku? Di mana aku? Dan mengapa tubuhku bergetar seperti ini?

Kemudian seseorang datang memelukku. Orang yang tidak aku kenal.

"Sudah pasti kau korban kekerasan sebelum kau terlempar ke tempat ini. Aku akan menyembuhkanmu karena aku adalah pembimbingmu."

Aku hanya menatap kosong dan tidak membalas pelukannya.

 **^Do I Know You^**

Aku sudah mendapatkan ingatanku kembali jauh hari sebelum ia datang, dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Hanya Renji yang membantuku mengobatinya, ia berkata bahwa itu semua sudah hilang dan aku berada di Dunia Putih karena memiliki hal yang belum aku wujudkan. Renji merawatku dan tidak pernah membicarakan segala hal tentang kehidupanku yang dulu.

Suatu hari Renji berbicara padaku,

"Hey, kau tahu apa yang terjadi hingga aku bisa terlempar ke tempat ini? Dulu aku adalah seorang anggota militer termuda dan berbakat. Beberapa rekanku yang telah menikah bercerita betapa mereka merindukan istri dan suara anak mereka yang memanggil 'ayah'. Aku ingin seperti mereka. Aku ingin menikah, dengan siapapun juga boleh, karena aku tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita sebelumnya. Aku juga ingin mendengar suara seorang anak kecil yang memanggilku 'ayah' dengan lucunya. Keinginan hanyalah keinginan, karena 5 hari setelahnya... aku gugur dalam tugas. Aku terlempar ke sini dan mendapati ingatanku kembali dalam waktu yang sangat lama."

Kisah Renji masih terus melekat di pikiranku dan berpikir untuk membantunya, keinginannya sangat mudah diwujudkan, tapi ia lebih memilih tidak mewujudkannya untuk menemaniku di sini. Beberapa hari kemudian Yachiru membawanya sebagai orang baru. Tentu saja aku mengenalnya! Tapi aku tidak pernah berharap akan bertemu dengannya di sini.

Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan _Mikan_ dan ia bertanya apakah aku memiliki hubungan dengannya sewaktu masih hidup. Aku ingin sekali mengatakan 'ya', memeluknya, dan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, tapi bila seperti itu aku akan lenyap sebelum sempat membalas kebaikan Renji padaku. Lagi pula, aku belum siap bertemu dengannya lagi. Apa ia tahu seperti apa kondisiku saat mati? Apa ia kecewa padaku? Dan kenapa ia ada di sini? Apa ia bunuh diri? Pertanyaan terakhir membuatku takut, aku ingat saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya di kelas 1. Tidak! Ia tidak mungkin bunuh diri! Aku segera menata hatiku dan menegaskan bahwa aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya. Aku juga menegaskan bahwa aku adalah kekasih Renji. Setidaknya, aku ingin membalas kebaikan Renji terlebih dahulu sebelum aku menyelesaikan urusanku dengan pria ini.

Semakin hari tingkahnya semakin menyebalkan. Ia terus datang ke rumah, kadang dengan Ychiru, kadang seorang diri. Bisakah ia berhenti melakukannya? Aku tidak pernah keluar untuk menemuinya karena yang kulakukan saat ia datang hanyalah meringkuk dan menangis .

"Hey, apa dia begitu menyakitkannya bagimu?" tanya Renji saat aku berada di dalam kamarku, ia memelukku dan mengusap rambutku lembut.

"Bukan. Aku yang terlalu menyakitkan untuknya."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah menyelesaikan urusanmu dengannya?"

"Jika aku menyelesaikan urusanku dengannya, aku akan lenyap."

Ia berkedip saat aku beradu pandang dengannya, ia tahu maksudku, kemudian ia tersenyum sambil memegang kedua tanganku.

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja."

"Renji, bukankah kau pernah berkata padaku bahwa kau ingin menikah? Menikahlah denganku, aku ingin membalas kebaikanmu selama ini dan mewujudkan salah satu keinginanmu."

Renji tersenyum, "Apa kau ingat aku pernah berkata bahwa telah menemukan orang yang ingin kuajak menikah di sini?"

Aku mengangguk ragu.

"Aku memang ingin menikah denganmu."

Apa? Mataku terbelalak. Apa ia bercanda? Menikah... denganku?

"Aku merasa simpati padamu saat pertama kali melihatmu muncul. Kau yang ada di tengah cahaya terang tapi begitu ketakutan. Aku ingin melindungimu dan aku merasa sangat senang menjadi pembimbingmu. Saat ingatanmu mulai kembali, aku tahu kau memiliki kenangan buruk sekaligus hubungan tak terungkap dengan seseorang selama hidup. Lalu dia datang... dan aku sadar bahwa dia adalah orang yang memiliki urusan denganmu, pasanganmu yang sesungguhnya, orang yang seharusnya hidup bahagia denganmu, bukan aku. Jadi lebih baik kau lupakan soal balas budi itu, aku tulus membantumu selama ini."

"Tidak bisa begitu! Bila aku bereinkarnasi maka kau... juga harus bereinkarnasi. Kalau kau ingin menikah denganku, lebih baik kita menikah saja. Setelah itu... aku bisa menyelesaikan urusanku dengannya."

Renji tertawa kecil, "Jadi, kau akan meninggalkanku setelah menikah denganku?"

Aku terdiam. Benar juga! Bukankah seperti itu lebih menyakitkan? Kemudian Renji mengacak rambutku pelan.

"Aku tidak keberatan selama kau juga tidak keberatan. Jadi, kapan kita menikah?"

Aku tersenyum, "Besok."

Renji terkejut, "Besok?"

"Di pusat kota. Tolong sampaikan padanya bila ia datang lagi. Ia harus hadir di pernikahan kiita karena aku hanya mau berbicara dengannya setelah kita menikah."

"Baiklah."

Lalu aku mendengar suaranya, berteriak dengan lantang di depan rumah. Ia menyebut namaku dengan benar pun namanya sendiri. Aku kembali terdiam dengan tubuh yang tegang. Ingatannya kembali dengan cepat! Bahkan saat aku belum sempat menceritakan semua padanya. Renji bangkit dan tersenyum padaku.

"Lihat? Baru saja dibicarakan."

"Terima kasih, Renji, atas segalanya."

"Ya. Sama-sama."

Kemudian aku melihat Renji keluar dan mendengarnya berbicara, suaranya terdengar samar.

 **^Do I Know You^**

 **ICHIGO'S SIDE**

Hari pernikahan yang bahagia.

Tapi aku tidak merasa bahagia.

Aku duduk di deretan kursi yang telah disediakan khusus untukku bersama Yachiru, melihat prosesi pernikahan mereka dari awal tanpa berdiri menyambut pengantin wanita, tanpa memberikan tepuk tangan meriah, hanya diam, melihat mereka berciuman semakin membuatku muak! Aku tahu ia pasti mengingatku, tapi mengapa ia melakukan semua ini padaku? Ia selalu menghindariku dan tiba-tiba ingin berbicara padaku setelah... menikah dengan orang lain? Konyol! Yachiru berulang kali bertanya padaku apakah aku baik-baik saja, aku mengatakan ya, tetapi hatiku berkata tidak. Aku tidak pernah baik bila belum menyelesaikan urusanku dengannya!

Acara pernikahan selesai, satu persatu tamu mulai pulang. Aku tetap duduk diam di bangkuku. Pria berambut merah itu menghampiriku dan tersenyum ramah.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan ucapan selamat padamu," ujarku ketus, namun pria itu tetap tersenyum ramah dan menepuk pelan pundakku.

"Tidak masalah! Dia menunggumu di dekat rangkaian bunga warna ungu, pintu masuk."

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak punya urusan lagi dengannya."

"Pergi saja! Kau akan menyesal bila tidak pergi," ujar Yachiru yang menarik tanganku hingga aku bangkit dari tempat duduk.

"Aku menunggu di sini, bersama Yachiru."

Aku hanya mengerutkan keningku kemudian berjalan ke tempat yang di maksud dengan pria itu. Untuk apa? Apa ia mau menyapaku setelah menikah dengannya?

Aku melihatnya, cantik dengan gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang menyentuh lantai, bahunya sedikit terbuka, rambutnya disanggul dengan sedikit sisa yang dibiarkan terurai. Ia tersenyum saat aku datang dan langkahku terhipnotis untuk semakin mendekat padanya. Andai ia adalah pengantinku...

"Hai," sapanya lembut saat aku hanya berjarak dua langkah di depannya. Wajahnya putih bersih dengan sedikit rona merah alami di kedua pipinya, tanganku terangkat dan menyentuh ujung bibir kanannya, terakhir yang kuingat, di tempat itu terdapat luka. Spontan aku memeluknya erat dan tanpa terasa air mataku menetes. Aku merasakan tubuhnya yang tegang berangsur santai dan kemudian kedua tangan kecilnya membalas pelukanku, menepuk pelan punggungku.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, Rukia? Apa salahku? Kau berkata bahwa kau baik-baik saja, tapi saat aku kembali... kau... kau telah pergi... dengan luka di sekujur tubuhmu. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu, bahkan bersamamu di saat-saat terakhir. Apa kau tidak bisa menungguku atau mencegahku pergi?"

Aku merasakan dadaku yang basah, ia menangis.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan memaksamu pergi adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Aku tidak mau melihatmu mati hanya karena urusan yang tak seharusnya kau campuri."

Kemudian ia melepas peluknya, memegang kedua pipiku dengan raut wajah panik.

"Katakan, Ichigo. Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau hidup dengan bahagia dan berumur panjang? Mengapa kau tidak jauh berbeda saat terakhir aku meninggalkanmu? Apa yang terjadi? Kau... kau tidak mencoba untuk bunuh diri, kan?"

Aku menyentuh kedua tangannya yang ada di pipiku kemudian menggenggamnya.

"Aku mencoba beberapa kali, tapi selalu gagal. Aku hanya ingin mengikutimu walau itu artinya aku harus kehilangan nyawaku sendiri, kau adalah tujuanku saat aku hidup, tanpa dirimu... aku hilang arah."

" _Baka Mikan_! Itulah yang membuatmu terlempar ke tempat ini! Bukankah ada Inoue Orihime? Dia menyukaimu! Kenapa kau tidak hidup bahagia bersamanya dan membiarkanku berada di sini seterusnya?"

"Aku menikahinya."

"Seharusnya kau bahagia, kan?"

"Tidak! Bahkan semakin hari kau semakin membayangiku. Hanya selang beberapa hari aku mengalami kecelakaan di dalam pesawat, kemudian aku ada di sini. Setidaknya itu yang kuingat. Lalu, bolehkah aku mengangap bahwa kau berada di sini karena alasan yang sama denganku?"

Aku menatap wajahnya, kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau menikahi pria itu di sini?"

"Aku ingin membalas kebaikannya, aku membantu memenuhi satu keinginannya."

Kemudian kami saling terdiam.

"Hey Ichigo?"

"Ya?"

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu sebelum aku menemui ajal. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya di saat sahabatku lebih dulu menyukaimu, selain itu... aku tidak ingin kau terluka karena keluargaku. Apakah... aku bisa mengatakannya padamu sekarang?"

"Tentu saja!"

Jantungku berdetak kencang dan perasaan senang meluap-luap dari dasar hatiku. Aku sangat ingin mendengarnya!

"Aku mencintaimu, Ichigo. Sampai kapanpun aku mencintaimu. Aku senang bisa menemuimu di sini dan mengatakan apa yang belum sempat kukatakan padamu selama aku hidup."

Dengan segera aku memeluknya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang, ia tersneyum dengan sangat bahagia. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Rukia. Inilah yang ingin kusampaikan padamu setelah aku berhasil membuat tim-ku menjadi juara 1, tapi kau lebih dulu meninggalkanku. Aku juga senang menemukanmu di sini."

Kemudian ia melepas peluknya dan menatapku, "Apakah setelah ini kita akan bertemu kembali?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Semoga saja. Aku berharap kita tidak akan pernah terpisahkan walau di beberapa kehidupan yang akan datang."

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi!"

"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi, Rukia."

Kemudian aku melihatnya lenyap. Tak lama kemudian, aku merasakan sesuatu pada tubuhku, cahaya yang sangat terang, dan segalanya menjadi lebih ringan.

Setelah itu aku tidak lagi berada di sana.

Di Dunia Putih yang penuh dengan keinginan tak tersampaikan.

 **^Do I Know You^**

 **OTHER'S SIDE**

Mereka berdua melihat dari kejauhan, sejak pria berambut oranye itu berbicara dengan gadis mungil bergaun pengantin hingga cahaya memenuhi mereka berdua kemudian lenyap. Ini bukan pemandangan yang pertama kalinya bagi mereka, orang-orang baru, mereka selalu muncul tiba-tiba kemudian menjadi cahaya yang sangat terang, lalu menghilang untuk lahir di kehidupan mereka yang baru.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Pengantinmu pergi di hari pernikahan," tanya gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu, menatap simpati pada lawan bicaranya yang lebih besar.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Mereka berdua terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya pria itu memiringkan kepalanya menatap si gadis kecil.

"Hey Yachiru! Kau bilang berapa umurmu?"

"8. Kenapa? Aku tidak berminat menjadi istri keduamu Renji!"

Pria itu tertawa, " _Baka!_ Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Lalu?"

"Bisakah kau memenuhi satu permintaan terakhirku?"

Yachiru terkejut, ia bahkan sampai membelalakkan matanya.

"Wow... kau berniat untuk bereinkarnasi?"

"Begitulah. Menikah adalah salah satu dari dua keinginanku sebelum mati."

"Hmm... lalu apa yang bisa kubantu untuk memenuhi permintaanmu?"

"Kau masih anak-anak, kan? Bisakah aku mengadopsimu dan mendengarmu memanggilku 'ayah'?"

"Hanya itu?"

"Iya."

"Itu hal yang mudah!"

"Kalau begitu..." Renji menunduk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Yachiru, "Ibumu telah bereinkarnasi, lambaikan tangan pada ibumu dan ucapkan salam perpisahan untuknya."

Yachiru mengangguk, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan penuh semangat dan melambai.

"Selamat jalan, Ibu! Semoga kehidupanmu yang selanjutnya sangat menyenangkan!"

"Bagus! Sekarang aku adalah ayahmu, dan margaku menjadi margamu juga."

"Baik!"

"Tapi, apa kau tidak sedih? Kau kuadopsi setelah itu kutinggalkan. Kau tidak ingin menemui ibu kandungmu? Bukankah orang yang tidak sengaja kau temui beberapa hari yang lalu adalah ibu kandungmu?"

Yachiru menunduk, "Iya. Aku juga sudah memastikannya sendiri," kemudian ia tersenyum lebar menatap Renji, "Tapi aku lebih senang terperangkap di sini selamanya daripada kembali hidup dan menerima takdir yang lebih menyakitkan!"

"Hey! Hidup itu pilihan! Bila kau menemui hal yang buruk lagi, kau bisa mengubahnya!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tetap di sini, Ayah!"

Renji tertegun dengan panggilan yang didengarnya dari Yachiru, kemudian mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum.

"Siapa tahu aku kembali menemui ayah dan ibu angkatku di sini dan menjadi pembimbing mereka!"

Renji berdiri, ia mulai merasakan cahaya yang muncul dari dalam tubuhnya, ia tersenyum lemah, "Itu tidak akan terjadi, karena ibu angkatmu tidak akan pernah berjodoh denganku. Ia bersamanya dan akan selalu seperti itu. Tapi terima kasih, Yachiru. Terima kasih banyak."

"Sama-sama, Ayah! Semoga kehidupanmu menyenangkan!"

Tak lama kemudian, Renji menghilang. Yachiru melihat ke angkasa, tak terasa matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, ia mengusap air mata, sedih sekaligus merasa senang.

"Abarai Yachiru? Apakah memiliki ayah dan ibu memang sebahagia ini?"

 **^Do I Know You^**

 **BEBERAPA TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

 **ICHIGO'S SIDE**

Aku, Kurosaki Ichigo, pebisnis berusia 27 tahun yang tinggal di Tokyo. 3 tahun yang lalu ayahku menyerahkan perusahaan elektronik ternama yang sudah lama dibinanya berikut beberapa anak perusahaannya padaku. Aku tidak masalah dengan kerjaan yang menumpuk, harga pasar yang kadang menurun, masalah pegawai, dan hal-hal yang membuatku harus bergelut di kantor selama 24 jam dalam 7 hari, aku hanya tidak suka bila ayah menjadwalkan kencan buta untukku. Ayah berkata bahwa para anak gadis dari kenalannya tertarik denganku. Tentu saja! Aku kaya, tampan, dan cerdas. Sedikit menyombongkan kenyataan. Mereka pasti tertarik denganku, tapi aku tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak berminat dengan mereka, tanpa alasan! Aku hanya ingin menemukan orang yang benar-benar cocok untukku.

Ponselku berdering saat aku hendak menyentuh sarapan. Ayahku, sial! 2 hari yang lalu pria itu berkata bahwa ia punya calon lain yang pas untukku, kali ini ia anak dari seorang pejabat pemerintahan. Lalu apa peduliku?

" _Oyaji_! Aku sudah berkata bahwa aku tidak tertarik!" aku setengah berteriak kesal padanya, tanpa basa-basi.

" _Son_ , gadis ini anak dari perdana menteri! Nama Ayah bisa tercemar bila kau tidak menerimanya, apalagi bersikap kasar padanya."

"Aku tidak peduli walau dia anak raja sekalipun! Lagi pula kau yang memintanya untuk bertemu denganku, kan?"

"Aku hanya khawatir dengan masa depanmu, _Son_... Kau mulai menua dan kau belum menikah... apakau kau seorang gay? Kau tidak akan mendapatkan keturunan bila kau menyukai sesama jenis, _Son_..."

Ayahku menangis bombay. Ampun! Terkadang aku merutuki mendiang ibuku yang menikah dengan laki-laki seperti dirinya dan aku sebagai anak tunggal adalah pelampiasan keanehannya!

"Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan mendiang ibumu yang meninggal karena melahirkanmu dengan susah payah, _Son_?"

Aku menggeram kesal, mulai lagi!

"Baiklah! Kapan? Kapan kau memasang janji?"

"Sore ini pukul 5 di kafe tak jauh dari kantormu."

"Tapi aku tidak janji untuk menerimanya, aku hanya menemuinya!"

"Oke, _Son_! Aku akan menelponmu lagi pukul 5 sore!"

Panggilan berakhir. Ayahku yang bodoh! Alasan satu-satunya aku menuruti semua keinginan ayah adalah karena ia sendiri yang selama ini merawatku, satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki. Aku menekan tombol cepat angka 2 dan dengan segera tersambung ke kantorku.

"Batalkan pertemuan apapun yang berurusan dengan kantor sejak pukul 4 sore dan letakkan di hari berikutnya.

" _Baik, Pak_."

Telepon ditutup, aku menarik napas panjang. Kencan buta lainnya...

 **^Do I Know You^**

Ayahku menelpon tepat pukul 5 sore, saat itu aku sedang memarkir mobilku di halaman parkir kafe yang dimaksud oleh Ayah.

"Aku sudah sampai, Ayah! Kenapa kau cerewet sekali?"

"Gadis itu sudah menunggumu, kau harus segera menemuinya!"

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya? Aku tidak tahu gadis itu sama sekali."

"Aku sudah menyewa tempat itu khusus untuk kalian berdua, jadi kau tidak akan salah mengenalinya.".

Aku menarik napas panjang, seperti biasa ayah selalu melakukan hal berlebihan saat menetapkan kencan buta untukku.

Aku masuk kendalam kafe, masih berbicara dengan ayah di telepon.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Kurosaki," seorang pelayan menyambutku dan aku hanya mengangguk samar.

"Nona Muda telah menunggu Anda."

"Aku sedang mencarinya, Ayah!" aku masih berbicara di telepon.

Aku melihat seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam yang duduk di dekat jendela, menatap ke arah luar jendea. Gadis itu mengenakan _dress_ selutut sederhama berwarna putih dengan hiasan pita berwarna biru langit di pinggangnya, ia tampak anggun, bercahaya, terlebih saat sinar matahari sore menerpa tubuhnya. Ia belum melihatku, ia juga tidak menyentuh cangkir keramik putih yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ayah, aku akan meneleponmu nanti."

"Oke, _Son_! Aku menunggu kabar baik!"

Aku menutup ponselku, menyimpannya di saku jas dan berjalan mendekatinya. Pelayan sudah menjauhiku karena sudah pasti aku tidak salah orang.

"Hai," aku menyapa dan duduk di hadapannya.

Gadis itu melihatku, awalnya ia tersenyum, kemudian berganti dengan raut wajah yang lain. Mata _amethyst_ -nya menatapku bingung seakan ia pernah mengenaliku, dahinya berkerut. Aku bisa merasakannya, karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Siapa gadis ini? Bahkan untuk sesaat aku merasa jantungku mendapat kejutan listrik sangat singkat.

"Apa aku pernah mengenalmu?" tanyaku bingung, kalau tidak salah ayah berkata bahwa ia adalah anak tunggal dari perdana menteri, apa ia pernah datang ke kantorku?

"Aku yakin tidak, aku hidup di sekolah khusus perempuan hingga perguruan tinggi, setelah itu aku membantu ayahku di pemerintahan dan langsung pulang ke rumah sore harinya. Aku yakin bahwa aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya. Tapi... kenapa kau tampak tak asing bagiku?" jelasnya panjang lebar dan aku hanya diam sambil berpikir apa benar aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini?

"Tuan Kurosaki Isshin memintaku datang ke sini 2 hari yang lalu, beliau berteman dengan ayahku kurang lebih setengah tahun dan menjalin hungan yang baik bahkan berencana akan membangun kerjasama bisnis. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menjadi menantunya atau apapun itu. Jadi, kalau aku menyita waktumu, aku minta maaf. Setelah ini kau bisa melupakan pertemuan kita, aku menjamin hubungan antara ayahku dan Tuan Kurosaki Isshin akan tetap berjalan baik apapun keputusanmu."

Wah, gadis ini berbicara tegas dan langsung pada intinya. Aku suka caranya berbicara denga berani, poin plus yang tidak pernah kudapat dari calon-calon yang diajukan ayahku sebelumnya.

"Tidak, aku berniat tidak akan melupakan pertemuan kita."

"Maaf?" gadis itu tampak terkejut dan seketika aku sadar bahwa aku telah salah berbicara.

"Err... bolehkah aku mengenalmu? Ayahku hanya menyuruhku datang tanpa memberitahu namamu."

"Oh, aku Kuchiki Rukia, usiaku 27 tahun."

Kuchiki Rukia? Jantungku berdegup kencang dan aku tersenyum.

"Apa kau punya waktu luang sekitar 2 jam ke depan? Aku ingin sedikit berbincang-bincang denganmu."

"Tentu."

Aku memanggil pelayan dan memesan minuman yang sama dengannya. _Cappuchino_ dengan ekstra krim. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya, tidak hanya hari ini saja, tapi di seluruh sisa hidupku bersamanya.

 **^Do I Know You^**

Ada sesuatu yang tidak asing bagiku saat bertemu dan berbicara dengannya selama 2 jam. Kuchiki Rukia? Aku mencoba mengingat sederet nama dan tidak ada seorang pun yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia di masa laluku. Aku yakin! Tapi entak mengapa aku merasa seperti memiliki sebuah hubungan yang sangat kuat dengannya, seperti ada tali penghubung yang mengikatku dengannya dari jauh sebelumnya, terkoneksi satu sama lain, selalu dipertemukan, sehingga aku merasa pernah dekat dengannya padahal seingatku tidak. Ada sesuatu pada gadis itu yang membuatku selalu ingin menjaganya, melindunginya, dan selalu berada di sampingnya. Aku terus memikirkannya saat aku mengendarai mobilku pulang ke rumah.

Aku memelankan laju mobilku sembari meraih ponsel, menghubungkannya dengan _headset bluetooth_ dan menelepon ayahku dengan panggilan cepat nomor 1. Tanpa membutuhkan waktu yang lama, ayah menjawabnya.

"Bagaimana, _Son_? Bagaimana? Apa kau tertarik denganya?" suara ayah di seberang terdengar antusias.

Aku tersenyum lebar, "Aku menerima pilihan Ayah kali ini."

" _Yes_! Akhirnya!"

"Jadi, Ayah... apa kau juga telah menentukan tanggal pernikahan untuk kami?"

"Wow! Kau cepat, _Son_! Aku belum menentukannya, jadi kau sendiri saja yang menentukan tanggalnya."

"Kalau begitu berbicaralah dengan ayahnya dan ajak aku ke sana, aku ingin melamarnya besok."

"Tentu, _Son_! Ayah senang mendengarnya!"

Ayah menutup teleponnya, bahkan aku masih bisa merasakan tarian kegembiraannya dalam jarak sejauh ini. Sudah kuputuskan! Gadis itu adalah orang yang kutunggu selama ini, aku tidak akan pernah melepasnya! Aku ingin segera memilikinya sebelum semuanya terlambat!

 **^Do I Know You^**

 **OTHER'S SIDE**

Kurosaki Isshin tersenyum bahagia di rumahnya. Tentu saja ia merasa senang karena anak satu-satunya sudah memutuskan untuk menikah setelah sekian lama. Selama 27 tahun anak itu tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang wanita, ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya, sedangkan dirinya sendiri tidak mau mencari pengganti mendiang istrinya. Entah ada angin apa anak itu tiba-tiba meneleponnya dan ingin segera menikah dengan anak gadis dari seorang pria yang bahkan baru dikenalnya selama enam bulan. Gadis itu sudah pasti istimewa!

Tak lama kemudian, telepon berdering dan nama Kuchiki Rukia tertera di layarnya. Pria itu tersenyum lebar, segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang putraku? Apa ia bersikap buruk padamu, _Nak_?"

"Tidak, Paman. Putra Anda sangat baik. Anda berkata bahwa putra Anda tidak bisa menghormati para gadis, bahkan hanya bisa bertahan paling lama 10 menit berbincang-bincang, tapi putra Anda malah meminta Saya untuk tinggal selama 2 jam. Ia bercerita banyak hal, juga bertanya banyak hal."

Kurosaki Isshin tertawa, "Aku senang mendengarnya, _Nak_."

"Paman, apa kami pernah bertemu dan saling mengenal sebelumnya?"

"Belum, _Nak_. Aku yakin itu. Anakku bukan tipe orang yang akrab dengan seorang gadis. Ada apa? Apa ada yang aneh?"

"Saya merasa seperti pernah mengenalnya, entah kenapa seakan ada benang merah yang menghubungkan kami berdua. Kami berbicara dan tertawa seperti sahabat lama dan dia menatap seolah rindu, begitu pula dengan Saya. Saya tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Maaf Saya menceritakannya pada Anda sebelum pada ayah."

Pria itu tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, _Nak_. Mungkin kalian memiliki hubungan yang kuat atau mungkin kalian adalah pasangan di beberapa kehidupan sebelumnya kemudian kembali dipertemukan lagi. Ayahmu mungkin tidak akan percaya hal-hal seperti ini, tapi aku percaya."

"Benarkah?"

"Lebih baik kau percaya. Oh apa ada waktu luang untuk bertemu dengan ayahmu besok?"

"Entahlah, Paman. Aku akan melihat jadwalnya."

"Bisakah kau mengatur waktu pertemuan kami dengan ayahmu besok?"

"Tentu."

"Bagus! Terima kasih, _Nak_."

"Tidak, Paman. Saya yang seharusya berterima kasih. Terima kasih karena telah dipertemukan kembali dengan Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Tentu, _Nak_. Tentu."

Gadis di seberang menutup teleponnya dan pria itu lagi-lagi tersenyum. Ia sangat percaya pada suatu hal yang tidak mungkin, termasuk tentang kehidupan lain yang membuatnya tidak mau mencari pengganti mendiang istrinya, ia yakin suatu hari ia kembali dipertemukan dan dengan bangga ia akan menunjukkan kesetiaannya. Dalam kasus ini... ia mendengarnya sendiri, Sudah pasti putranya, Kurosaki Ichigo, dan anak gadis teman barunya, Kuchiki Rukia, memiliki semacam hubungan tak kasat mata, seperti berjodoh, sehingga beberapa kali mereka berpisah, mereka akan tetap dipertemukan kembali dalam lingkaran takdir yang membuat mereka bersama dan saling jatuh cinta lagi. Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia adalah belahan jiwa yang tidak akan pernah terpisahkan sampai kapanpun.

 **^Do I Know You^**

 **SELESAI**

* * *

Hai semua!

Panjang? Ya~ saya tahu, hehe.

Ide ini sebenernya sudah lama, bahkan dari sebelum ada pengumuman buat ngeramein IR days, tapi baru ditulis bulan april lalu dan diketik bulan ini, hoho. Gak nyangka, nulisnya 3 minggu, ngetiknya seminggu, baca ulang gak sampek 1 jam, hadeh~ ternyata baca lebih cepet daripada bikin fic ya? XD

Setelah diselidiki ternyata rata-rata fic yang aku buat selalu bercerita tentang kehidupan setelah menikah, suami-istri, dan sejenisnya, jadi kali ini aku buat berbeda. Kalau agak aneh, maaf saja ya~ author tidak pernah mengalami kehidupan masa sekolah yang normal, aku sekolah di sekolah khusus anak perempuan selama 6 tahun, hahaha. Ada satu hal lagi yang ternyata belum sanggup aku move-on-in dari fic sebelum ini (COC : Blackstar) hah~ ternyata fic ini juga mengandung unsur kriminal. Bukan karena author orang yang sadistik atau macamnya sih, kebawa suasana, aku kuliah di jurusan Hukum Pidana selama 4 tahun. Hah~

Jadi mungkin fic aku memang berlatar kehidupan setelah menikah dan kasus kasus kriminal.

Baiklah, terima kasih yang sudah baca fic panjang ini!

Boleh beri saran kok, ^^

HAPPY ICHIRUKI DAYS!

Seneng ada event buat ngeramein IchiRuki 3


End file.
